


Sobarse más de la cuenta

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un rps Tom/Dan, donde una noche salen de copas y acaban sobandose mas de la cuenta y al dia siguiente casi ni se hablan en el rodaje, hasta que cierta pelirroja (puag) les dice que se dejen de tonterias y follen de una vez...delante de todo el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobarse más de la cuenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isobelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelhawk/gifts).



Era una noche en la que todos los chicos se habían quedado a charlar después de las grabaciones. Poco a poco la gente de la producción se había ido y los actores mayores también. Los jóvenes se habían distraído hablando de cualquier cosa, de todo y de nada. Para cuando notaron que ya era muy tarde, el guardia de seguridad del turno de la noche ya estaba babeando la improvisada almohada de su pantalla de vigilancia.

 

—Mejor nos vamos… —sugirió Bonnie.

 

—La apenas empieza —interrumpió Dan—. Y no tenemos llamado hasta el lunes, podemos ir a tomar algo —sugirió.

 

Ruppert abrió la boca y bostezó al tiempo que decía: —Yo si voy —después del bostezo pareció pensárselo y rectificó: —No, mejor no voy.

 

—Pues yo si voy —sonrió Tom—, sobre todo si Radcliffe lleva ese pedazo de automóvil.

 

Daniel soltó una risita nerviosa y trató de mirar hacia otro lado. Por ejemplo, hacia Emma, quien pareció hacer un gesto de “espera que pienso una excusa rápido”.

 

—¿Vienes?

 

—Para nada, ¿sabes las ojeras que tendría mañana?

 

—Bueno, pues, qué amargados.

 

Y así es como Tom Felton y un recientemente estrenado en la mayoría de edad Daniel Radcliffe habían terminado yendo en calidad de incógnitos al bar que menos escandaloso se veía.

 

—Nada de ambiente —se había quejado Daniel, no sin un puchero.

 

—Ya sabes, el “ambiente” incluye fotógrafos y esas cosas. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero un poco menos de ambiente y un poco más de privacidad.

 

Daniel se encogió de hombros y llamó al mesero. —Vine a beber, no a posar, después de todo.

 

“Lástima”, pensó Tom, más o menos, no muy fuerte.

 

Unas horas después, ya bien entrada la madrugada, Daniel estaba medio tirado en la silla y Tom estaba recargado en él.

 

—De todas formas, no entiendo para qué tantos tomates.

 

En algún punto, la conversación se había convertido en algo ininteligible y tomatoso. Tom ya no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Tom, así que simplemente se río. Esa risa grave erizó cada centímetro de la piel de Dan.

 

—Tom.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—¿Te gusta mi polla?

 

Tom escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y estalló en risas. —¿Eh?

 

Daniel le pegó un codazo. —No te burles, a mí me gusta la tuya.

 

Tom siguió riéndose. Sin parar. Exasperado, Daniel lo agarró del cuello.

 

—¿Te gusta o no, eh, eh?

 

—No sé, voy y veo —respondió Tom.

 

Daniel casi se va de espaldas cuando sintió la cálida mano de Tom metiéndose en sus pantalones de un jalón y sin aviso.

 

—Madrededios —creyó murmurar. Tom acarició el lugar por unos dulces, dulces momentos.

 

—Seh —respondió entonces y quitó su mano—. Seh, como que me gusta.

 

Daniel tuvo ganas de matarlo por quitar su mano y besarlo por lo que le había hecho sentir. Como no quería ir a la cárcel ni asesinar a Tom, optó por la opción “b” y se le fue encima a Tom de manera por demás inesperada. Ambos se resbalaron de la silla y terminaron en el piso.

 

Al principio Daniel creyó que él estaba besando a Tom, pero cuando sintió la lengua del otro dentro de su boca empezó a dudarlo. Cuando sintió cómo le metían mano en cada rincón de su excitado cuerpo, definitivamente supo que eso no era algo de un solo lado.

 

Cuando Tom apretó su trasero Daniel se golpeó contra la mesa y reaccionó al encontrar un par de piernas desconocidas y bastante feas a su lado.

 

—Señores —carraspeó el mesero—. Me temo que tengo que pedirles que se retiren.

 

Y se retiraron. Pero el pedazo de automóvil de Daniel se calentó mucho más que la mesa del pub. Especialmente el asiento del copiloto, donde Dan acorraló a Tom y lo dejó sin pantalones por los deliciosos minutos que su boca lo tuvo dentro.

 

De lo único que se arrepentiría después era de que su cerebro tuviera ciertos espacios en blanco en los que él y Tom pasaban de una posición a otra como sombras y él no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso.  Ah, pero por lo demás la noche había valido mucho, mucho la pena.

 

Excepto que el lunes siguiente todo estaba muy, muy mal.

 

—Daniel —asintió Tom como saludo, tratando de no mirarle el trasero ni por una milésima de segundo.

 

—Tom —respondió Daniel, no tan exitoso en no mirar la entrepierna de Tom.

 

—Dios qué patético —chilló Bonnie, a pesar del codazo que le dio Emma—, consíganse un hotel.

 

El staff en pleno volteó hacia ellos.

 


End file.
